Such apparatus are generally known, for example as flat-tire repair kits, and are carried in a motor vehicle as a replacement for a spare wheel. They preferably comprise two modes of operation.
To increase an internal pressure of a tire, an outlet of the compressed air source is directly connected to a tire valve via a hose and the tire is inflated by the generated compressed air.
In the case of a flat tire, in contrast, the inlet of the container is connected to the outlet of the compressed air source and the outlet of the container is connected to the tire valve via a hose. The sealant is conveyed out of the container and into the damaged tire by the compressed air. The tire is subsequently inflated to a pressure sufficient for driving by the compressed air source.
For space reasons, the housing with the pressure source, on the one hand, and the container, on the other hand, are stored separately in the vehicle.
In the event of a flat tire, the container is then fastened to the housing via the coupling means to ensure a secure standing of the container and an orientation of the container suitable for the introduction of the sealant into the tire.
At the end of the repair, the container can be separated from the housing again.
Tire repair kits are increasingly being provided in motor vehicles instead of spare wheels.
Such tire repair kits comprise a compressed air source, a sealant container which can be connected to the compressed air source to expel the sealant out of the container via the compressed air, and a compressed air hose for connecting the container outlet to a tire valve.
A compressed air hose can also be directly connectable to the compressed air source in order only to pump up a tire.
Such compressed air hoses typically have a self-closing screw coupling to prevent a discharge of the sealant as long as the compressed air hose is still not yet connected to the tire valve.
In addition, the screw head is rotatable about a longitudinal hose axis with respect to the hose connector piece to allow a comfortable screwing of the screw coupling onto the tire valve.